


Blended Re-Written

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Blended family, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Love, Moving On, Nanny job, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Now edited with Grammarly, this is a rewrite of an older story.AU Trunks has two sons & a daughter. Usagi has her twins, a daughter & a son. Together they make a blended family.Usagi, low on luck takes a job from Trunks as his nanny—neither expecting to fall in love.The kids become really good friends, but how will they take it when they find out their parents are dating & there's a huge possibility they could become step siblings?I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR SM OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Leriac (OC), Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chiba Mamoru/Hino Rei, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kino Makoto/Apollo (OC), Meiou Setsuna/Cassius (OC), Mizuno Ami/Neji (OC), Trunks Briefs/Tsukino Usagi, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 2





	Blended Re-Written

  * Trunks-28 x Usagi-24
  * Gohan-30 x Videl-30
  * Goten-26 x Bulla-22
  * Neji-24 x Ami-24
  * Apollo-30 x Makoto-24
  * Leriac-28 x Minako-24
  * Haruka-28 x Michiru-28
  * Cassius-30 x Setsuna-29
  * Vegeta x Bulma
  * Goku x Chi-Chi
  * Dashi-8
  * Kishu-7
  * Amaya-3
  * Rini-8
  * Haku-8
  * Nami-8
  * Stella-7
  * Hunter-4
  * Helios-10
  * Tami-8
  * Mamoru-29 x Rei-24  


* * *




**Trunks** = Dashi-11, Kishu-8, & Amaya-3

 **Usagi** = Rini-8 & Haku-8

* * *

** Usagi:  **

Usagi sat in a booth with her best friends: Ami, Makoto, and Minako; she was upset.

“What’s wrong, Usagi?” The girls asked, concerned.

“I need to find a job, but nobody will hire a high school dropout who dropped out because she got knocked up by her older boyfriend who cheated on her with her supposed best friend.” Usagi cried, babbling on and on.

“I’m sure there’s something you can do. How are Rini and Haku doing?” Minako asked, concerned.

“I hope… They’re fine. They both refuse to see Mamoru—no matter how many times he’d visit—so he’s stopped visiting all together. He still sends things from time to time. Haku and Rini just end up donating anything he sends to charity—minus their child support. I’m so glad they’re smart. I just wish they understood that just because their father and I didn’t work out, they don’t have to avoid him as well.” Usagi answered with a sigh.

“They are smart—and very mature. Usagi, they’re eight now; they’re old enough to understand that he hurt you in so many ways. They see how much you love and care for them—and how he’s not around; he hasn’t been around (by choice) before they decided to cut him out.” Makoto replied.

“I can’t believe they’re eight now. I swear, it was just a few days ago and they were babies.” Minako added in, changing the subject, remembering.

“If you want, I can help you get your GED so that you can get a better job.” Ami stated, concerned about her friend.

“I know what you all mean. And yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Ami.” Usagi replied with a small smile.

“Who wants to watch someone else’s kids?” Usagi overheard someone gruffly ask.

“Usagi—where are you going?” The girls asked as Usagi got up.

“Can I see that please?” Usagi asked, looking at a flyer.

“Knock yourself out.” The man replied, slightly annoyed, handing Usagi the flyer.

** Nanny Wanted  **

_Must be good with kids; I have three._

_I have two sons, seven and eight, and a three-year-old daughter._

_Pays $12 an hour for anywhere between eight to twelve hours a day—every day, except weekends._

_Please call (608) ***-**** as soon as possible._

_I will let you know all the details when you arrive—and if I decide you are qualified._

**Trunks Briefs**

“What’s that?” Makoto asked, looking at Usagi when she walked over.

“A job for a nanny position.” Usagi replied.

“You want to be a nanny? Aren’t two kids enough? You wanna watch someone else’s?” Minako asked, shocked, looking at Usagi.

“I might not have a choice. Not if this Trunks Briefs is willing to hire me. And it’s good money. Please excuse me.” Usagi replied before walking outside; she called the number.

 _“Hello?”_ A man answered.

“Is this Trunks Briefs?” Usagi asked, slightly nervous.

 _“This is. Who is this?”_ Trunks asked on the other end.

“My name is Usagi Tsukino; I’m calling about the nanny job you had posted about. Has the position been filled yet?” Usagi calmly answered before nervously asking.

 _“Oh. Great. No, I haven’t hired anyone yet. Do you have any experience with kids?”_ Trunks asked right away; he sounded relieved or something—Usagi couldn’t tell.

“Yes, I have eight-year-old twins: one boy and one girl. Which brings me to my next problem. If you agree to hire me, I’d have to bring them with. Ehem… Their father is no longer in the picture for personal reasons.” Usagi calmly spoke.

 _“If I hire you? I like you already. Please come to my house and I’ll assess you here.”_ Trunks enthusiastically replied before giving her his address.

“Thank you.” Usagi thanked, hanging up.

“So—did you get the job?” Minako and Makoto asked, walking over to Usagi with Ami.

“I’m not sure; I have to go to his house to see.” Usagi replied.

“When?” The girls asked, looking at Usagi.

“As soon as I pick Rini and Haku up from private school. Their last day because I can’t afford it anymore—not since Mamoru stopped paying for it. But that’s fine; I wanted to put them in public school to begin with.” Usagi sadly answered.

“I’m going with you; I’m not letting you go to some weirdo’s place alone without knowing anything.” Makoto sternly stated.

“I’d go, but I have exams in half an hour.” Ami replied.

“I have an acting audition. But Makoto’s right; you shouldn’t go alone.” Minako apologetically replied.

“Ok.” Usagi agreed, not even bothering to argue with them; she knew better.

“Great. So let’s get going.” Makoto said.

** Trunks:  **

“What’s wrong?” Bulma asked, concerned, looking at Trunks.

“Nothing much. I’m just having troubles finding a nanny. All of the girls I met just want money or a place to bring their boyfriends. There was one qualified girl—but that all went downhill when she spanked and slapped the kids.” Trunks sighed.

“Why do you need a nanny in the first place?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“You know why. I can’t take them to my job. And I’m not letting them around yours or dad’s jobs.” Trunks replied.

“But…” Bulma started.

“Mom… The last time you were so busy with your work, Amaya got hurt. And Dashi and Kishu get way too interested. Although that’s not necessarily a bad thing, it’s not good either—not at their ages. It’s just not safe. I need someone who can watch and keep a close eye on all three of them.

“Fine…” Bulma huffed, giving up.

Just then, Trunks’s phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Trunks asked, answering the phone.

 _“Is this Trunks Briefs?”_ A nervous-sounding girl asked.

“This is. Who is this?” Trunks asked on the other end.

“ _My name is Usagi Tsukino; I’m calling about the nanny job you had posted about. Has the position been filled yet?_ ” Usagi calmly answered before nervously asking.

“Oh. Great. No, I haven’t hired anyone yet. Do you have any experience with kids?”Trunks asked right away; he sounded relieved or something—Usagi couldn’t tell.

“ _Yes, I have eight-year-old twins: one boy and one girl. Which brings me to my next problem. If you agree to hire me, I’d have to bring them with. Ehem… Their father is no longer in the picture for personal reasons._ ” Usagi calmly spoke.

 _“_ If I hire you? I like you already. Please come to my house and I’ll assess you here. _”_ Trunks enthusiastically replied before giving her his address.

“ _Thank you._ ” Usagi thanked, hanging up.

“Who was that?” Bulma asked curiously.

“That was a girl named Usagi Tsukino; she’s calling about the nanny position. She says she has eight-year-old twins: a boy and a girl. Mom—” Trunks explained and then sighed when he saw his mother go to work on her computer.

“Does she sound older or younger? Oh, never mind; there’s only one Usagi Tsukino in the area. She’s twenty-four with eight-year-old twins: a girl named Rini, and a boy named Haku. The father is a guy named Mamoru Chiba; he cheated on her with her best friend and is no longer in the picture… According to Facebook. She’s a pretty girl. She dropped out of high school when she had Rini and Haku; she has been trying to get a job to take care of her children. But she hasn’t been having any luck.” Bulma explained, looking at an online file on Usagi.

“That’s nice to know. Now if you’d excuse me; I’m going to actually meet this girl.” Trunks replied as he got up to leave—

** Two Hours Later:  **

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Hello. You must be Usagi and these two must be your kids. And you are?” Trunks answered when he opened the door.

“Yes. Are you Trunks?” Usagi asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, I am.” Trunks replied, welcoming Usagi, Rini, and Haku in.

“These are my twins, Rini and Haku. And this is one of my best friends, Makoto; she just wanted to make sure that I was safe.” Usagi explained, introducing herself, Rini, Haku, and Makoto.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Trunks replied, looking from Usagi to Rini and Haku, and finally Makoto, before taking them to the living room.

“Dashi, Kishu, get your sister and come to the living room!” Trunks yelled up the stairs.

“Coming!” A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes yelled, walking downstairs with another boy with black hair and blue eyes and a little girl with light violet hair and blue eyes.

“Daddy!” The little girl happily cried, running into his arms.

“Hi, Dad? Who are these people?” Dashi and Kishu asked.

“Usagi, Rini, Haku, Makoto, these are my sons, Dashi and Kishu. And this is my daughter, Amaya. Children, this is Ms. Usagi, her daughter Rini, and her son, Haku. And this is their friend, Makoto. Usagi is possibly going to be your new nanny.” Trunks said calmly.

“Ok…” Kishu said, unsure; he usually hated nannies and scared them off.

“Hey.” Dashi spoke, looking at everyone.

“Hi, Rini.” Amaya softly spoke.

“Hi.” Rini replied with a smile.

“Amaya, why don’t you take Rini, and show her your room?” Trunks suggested.

“Otay.” Amaya softly responded, taking Rini’s hand and to her room.

“Dashi, Kishu, take Haku, go play in your room for a while.” Trunks instructed.

“Fine…” “Ok.” Kishu mumbled, while Dashi calmly replied.

“So, Usagi—what makes you think you’re qualified to be my kids’ nanny?” Trunks seriously asked.

“Well, I believe that I’m good with kids; I’ve been babysitting for others since I was twelve. And then I made the choice to lose my virginity to my boyfriend at fifteen and got pregnant and had Rini and Haku at sixteen. I could’ve gotten an abortion like my dad wanted or put them up for adoption—but I kept them. There was just something about being pregnant and bringing life into this world that made me happy. Unfortunately, my dad no longer speaks to me—but my mom does; and she loves the twins. I’m also a quick learner when it comes to kids and their needs. I don’t mean to pry or anything, but your daughter; she has ADD or something like that?” Usagi calmly explained and then slowly asked.

“Very good. Yes, she has both ADD and autism; she also has some breathing problems and PTSD. And you’re hired. Sorry—I already know all I need to know about you. This is just a formality. My mom runs background checks on all the people we hire for whatever. So as long as you still want the job, it’s yours.” Trunks responded.

“Did you know you wanted to hire Usagi to begin with?” Makoto asked, annoyed.

“Sort of. I always like to meet my hires before actually hiring them to make sure they’re a match for my kids.” Trunks said seriously.

“Amaya—slow down!” Dashi yelled from his room.

“Daddy?” Amaya asked, running in.

“Dashi’s right; you can’t be running around like this. Remember what the doctors say? But never mind that right now. What do you need?” Trunks asked, looking at his daughter. 

“Can Rini stay for dinner?” Amaya innocently asked.

“Not tonight—but maybe another night. You can cook, correct?” Trunks answered Amaya and then asked Usagi.

“Yes, I can cook. Not as good as Makoto, but I can cook.” Usagi answered right away; she remembered when Rini was that small. Although, she was two when she was _that_ small.

“Usagi—don’t sell yourself short; she’s a great cook. Ok. Sure, she can’t bake worth anything, but she can cook.” Lita interrupted, praising Usagi.

“That’s why Aunty Makoto bakes everything.” Rini spoke with a smile.

“Well, good. What do you say about being my kids’ nanny?” Trunks asked, looking at Usagi, having made up his mind.

“I’ll do it.” Usagi answered, determined.

“Good. We’ll start with Dashi; he’s pretty calm and good natured, but if he gets mad, he has a bit of a temper. He’s eight and is pretty independent; you don’t have to worry about him too much—just keep an eye on him. He’s not allergic to anything and isn’t on any medications. Next, we have Kishu; he has some temper issues and loves playing pranks, but he’s a good kid. He’s seven and thinks he’s independent, but still has his issues—mainly picking out clothes or picking up his toys. The only thing he’s allergic to is pears—and that’s just a rash. Amaya, on the other hand, is allergic to a lot. You might want to write all this down.” Trunks explained before instructing.

“Is she really allergic to that much?” Makoto asked, looking at Trunks.

“You be the judge. She is mildly allergic to pears, pineapple, coconuts, avocado—so guacamole and shaebutter. She’s severely allergic to all types of nuts and is deathly allergic to all shellfish; that’s just foods and oils. We haven’t even gotten to the medications… But those I have written down next to all of their medications. Kishu and Amaya are both on medications, which are separate because Amaya is allergic to some of the medications that Kishu’s on. It is important that they don’t get mixed. But you really don’t have to worry about that too much; I fill their pills every week. All you have to do is make sure they take them. Dashi isn’t picky; he’ll eat anything. Kishu doesn’t care for veggies, so that’s usually a fight. And Amaya doesn’t like a lot of meats, but has no problem eating fruits and veggies—except for cauliflower and Brussel sprouts. Have you got all that?” Trunks asked after explaining everything, looking at Usagi.

“Yes, I’ve got it all right here. Would it be ok if I made a list of the medications, she’s allergic to so I don’t forget?” Usagi asked.

“That’s perfectly fine. If I’m not home until late, Dashi are Kishu are in school and are to be in bed by eight. Amaya’s usually asleep by seven on her own; her schedule is very important as you probably already know.” Trunks explained, looking at Usagi.

“Yes, schedules are crucial for children with autism as it keeps them on track; I’ve babysat for kids with autism before.” Usagi replied.

“Yes, they are.” Trunks agreed with a small smile, hands in his pockets.

“So when do I start?” Usagi eagerly asked, looking at Trunks.

“Well… I’m sure you’ll need time to pack your things; you and your kids will be moving in here. It just makes it so much easier; you don’t have to rush in and out to get here on time. So long as you’re watching my kids, you’ll live here rent free. How does next Monday sound to you?” Trunks asked, looking at Usagi.

“Yeah, that’s just fine. It’s actually perfect.” Usagi replied with a smile, in a bit of a daze.

“Let me show you to everyone’s rooms.” Trunks suggested, showing her around the entire house.

The house was two stories with a basement and an attic. 

The first floor has the living area, kitchen, dining area, Trunks’s room, two bathrooms, a half bathroom, and a study. 

The second floor is where all the bedrooms were; there were five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the stairs to the attic. 

The attic was just storage; the kids were now allowed to go in there. 

The basement was divided into five areas: one for Trunks’s exercise equipment, Dashi’s martial arts, Kishu’s video games, Amaya’s arts and crafts, and a storm shelter.

“Oh, I almost forgot: Dashi, Kishu, and Amaya have friends who come over every day. Dashi is friends with twins, Nami and Tami. Kishu’s friend is a girl named Stella. And Amaya’s friend is a boy named Hunter and his older brother Helios. Nami and Tami are eight and go to school with Dashi; they have been friends since they were three. Stella is seven and goes to school with him; she is the daughter of a family friend. Hunter is four; he and Amaya have only been friends for a little over a year. One day I will explain how they met, but for now, it’s not something I care to bring up. His brother, Helios is ten; he usually keeps an eye on his brother and Amaya, but he will sometimes hang out with Dashi.” Trunks explained as he showed Usagi, her kids, and Makoto around.

“Ok. If I may ask, where’s their mother?” Usagi asked, looking at Trunks.

Trunks just stared at her and sighed; he should’ve known that would come up.

“Their mothers aren’t in their lives. Dashi’s mother died in childbirth. I went into a spiraling depression after that and ended up sleeping one of Dashi’s mother’s friend, who was obsessed with me. We ended up dating for a few years—after I got her pregnant with Kishu. We broke up because I caught her cheating on me. We used to share fifty/fifty custody of him, but she lost all rights after she ended up in prison for manslaughter. She decided to drive drunk (again) and hit and instantly killing three children—ages nine, six, and four. They were just leaving school to go home; their parents were waiting on the other side of the crosswalk, waiting. She has asked for me to bring him to visit, but I’m not doing that—not until he’s older. When he’s nine or ten, I’ll let him choose. And so you’re aware, Dashi and Kishu are fifteen months apart.” 

“Then we have Amaya… I met her mother on a blind date from some social media thing. I think we dated for a little over a year—until she found out she was six months pregnant. She didn’t know for the first five months and partied—a lot. She continued to party even after she found out she was pregnant. I had to call police to get her into rehab—or whatever. Amaya was born three weeks early. That’s not terrible; she didn’t have to spend any time in a NICU. So in the end, it’s not that bad, but she still has issues from the alcohol and weed. But anyway, after Amaya was born, her mother left the hospital and disappeared, giving up all her rights. She originally didn’t want me to have custody of her; she wanted to put her up for adoption. However, she put my name on the birth certificate. The hospital called me three days after she left and asked if I wanted the baby. She didn’t even name her; I named her. She’s mine. Her mother wants nothing to do with her. She knows I have her because she tried saying she wanted Amaya back, but with her history of just leaving the hospital without any word except saying she gave up custody and never wanted her. There’s a whole hell of a lot more, but I’m not going to get into it. They all see their grandparents from time to time. The only one who doesn’t have restrictive or supervised visits are Dashi’s grandparents and my parents. Dashi’s grandparents are the only ones I trust aside from my parents.” Trunks explained, answering Usagi’s question.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Usagi apologized.

“It’s not your fault I was stupid. And the kids are happy; that’s all that really matters to me. But now that you know all that, you tell me about their father. You said you weren’t with him anymore?” Trunks stated and then asked, looking at Usagi.

“Yes… No, we’re not together anymore; he cheated on my with someone who was supposed to be one of my best friends. Turns out he had been even before I got pregnant with the twins.” Usagi bravely answered.

“Well, he’s an ass who doesn’t deserve your tears.” Trunks replied.

“Thanks. Are the kids aware—do they ask about their mothers? I mean—both my kids want nothing to do with their father.” Usagi explained, looking from Trunks to his kids.

“The only one who doesn’t know anything is Amaya. She does sometimes ask why they don’t have a mommy. I just tell that some people have both, some only have a mom or only have a dad, and some don’t have either. After all that, I tell her I’ll explain more when she’s older. Dashi and Kishu know about their mothers and Amaya’s mother. Surprisingly enough, they both understand most of it all. The only reason Kishu knows anything about his mother is because we did have fifty/fifty custody of him and now I have full custody. Oh, and his grandparents, without my permission, took him to see his mother in prison. That’s why they only have supervised visits. You should also know that because of everything, Dashi and Kishu are fiercely protective of Amaya; they will do anything to make her safe and happy. Although, they do have their moments of sibling rivalry or whatever.” Trunks explained calmly.

“I see. At least they have you. Most older siblings are protective of their younger siblings. Not all, but most.” Usagi replied with a soft smile.

“You have an older sibling?” Trunks asked, looking at Usagi.

“No. I’m the older sibling; I have a younger brother. We talk here and there; he loves Rini and Haku very much.” Usagi answered.

“That’s always good.” Trunks replied.

“Yes.” Usagi responded with a smile.

“So—tell me where you live, and I’ll help you move over the weekend. Your friends are always welcome to come over as long as they don’t distract you. Boys, on the other hand… Them I need to meet them and give permission. It has nothing to do with you but, everything to do with my kids.” Trunks said seriously.

“Yes, I understand. I’d feel the same way if the tables were turned.” Usagi agreed, looking around her new home.

“Good, I’m glad we understand each other. Well if you have other things you need to be doing, you’re free to go. Oh, and if you ever become unhappy with the job, please let me know so that I can either figure something out or help you move out. I won’t ever force you to stay if you are unhappy or just don’t wish to stay.” Trunks mentioned.

“Ok. Thanks so much. Rini, Haku, come on; we’re going for now!” Usagi called.

“Aww!” Rini and Amaya cried, sulking over while Haku walked over.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be back.” Usagi happily stated, but with a huff.

“Yay!” Amaya happily exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

“When?” Rini asked right away.

“Monday.” Trunks and Usagi answered.

“Yay!” Amaya and Rini happily exclaimed while Haku smiled, standing there.

“Yay.” Trunks and Usagi mimicked their daughters…


End file.
